Bounties
Bounties are a gameplay feature of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls that is available in the game's Adventure Mode. They are a randomized objective system.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 They are marked on the waypoint map by yellow exclamation marks. Upon starting an Adventure Mode session, there are 25 bounties —five for each act.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 When a player chooses a bounty on the map, it doesn't tell them what the rewards will be. The usual rewards are gold, experience, Blood Shards and Nephalem Rift Keystone Fragments. Note that the first Bounty of each Act awards neither Blood Shards nor Keystone Fragments upon completion (to prevent easy exit-login farming). On Expert difficulty and higher, bounties award twice as many Blood Shards. Horadric Caches are rewarded for completing all five bounties of an act.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 Types of Bounties There are four types of bounties—kill a boss, kill a super unique monster, complete an event, and fully clear a dungeon. Only one Bounty per zone is allowed in a single game. When close enough to the objective (exact distance depends on the zone size), the target is highlighted on the map. Note that most bounties, except Bosses, can be accessed from two sides (by teleporting to the next zone and going backwards), which is helpful if you need to complete the bounty as soon as possible. 2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 Kill a Boss This is a standard fight with one of the bosses (not necessarily main bosses) of each Act. However, all teleports located right before the bosses are disabled, so that the player always needs to get through at least one zone. The only exception is Zoltun Kulle, as there is no combat zone before the Soulstone Chamber. Kill a Super Unique One Unique or Super-Unique monster in the zone is nominated a target (does not prevent other Uniques and Super-Uniques from spawning in the same zone). In addition to that monster, player must also kill a number of other enemies in the same zone, the amount varying depending on the zone size (25 to 150). If too many enemies are killed while the target is still alive, location of the Super-Unique is highlighted on the map regardless of distance. Event The player must successfully complete a specific event. These include scripted events, cursed chests and shrines. Bonus objectives have no effect on Bounty reward. Clear a Dungeon The player must kill all enemies (except resurrected and summoned foes) in the dungeon, the most bottom level only in case of multi-tiered dungeon. When 5 or less enemies remain, they are highlighted on the map. Only small dungeons with no more than 100 enemies can roll for this type of Bounties. List of Bounties Act I Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Buras the Impaler *Kill Crassus the Tormentor *Kill Charger *Kill Glidewing *Kill Jondar *Kill Mira Eamon *Kill Queen Araneae *Kill the Butcher *Kill the Warden *Kill Bellybloat the Scarred *Kill Bludgenskull *Kill Boneslag the Berserker *Kill Cadhul the Deathcaller *Kill Braluk Grimlow *Kill Captain Cage *Kill Captain Clegg Dungeons *Clear the Cave of the Moon Clan *Clear the Crypt of the Ancients *Clear the Den of the Fallen *Clear the Khazra Den *Clear the Scavenger's Den *Clear Warrior's Rest Events *Complete "Jar of Souls" *Complete "Last Stand of the Ancients" *Complete "The Cursed Lamp" *Complete "The Family of Rathe" Act II Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Belial *Kill Bloodfeather *Kill Hemit *Kill High Cultist Murdos *Kill Maghda *Kill Sammash *Kill Taros the Wild *Kill Thugeesh the Enraged *Kill Zoltun Kulle Dungeons *Clear the Ruins *Clear the Vile Cavern *Clear Sirocco Caverns Events *Complete "Prisoners of Kamyr" *Complete "Restless Sands" *Complete "Shrine of Rakanishu" Act III Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Aloysius the Ghastly *Kill Axegrave The Executioner *Kill Azmodan *Kill Bholen *Kill Bricktop *Kill Cydaea *Kill Ghom *Kill Gorog The Bruiser *Kill the Siegebreaker Assault Beast *Kill Thromp the Breaker *Kill the Vicious Gray Turkey Dungeons *Clear the Foundry *Clear the Underbridge Events *Complete "The Cursed Garrison" *Complete "Blaze of Glory" Act IV Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill the Aspect of Anguish *Kill Diablo *Kill Izual *Kill Kysindra the Wretched *Kill Rakanoth *Kill Sao'Thall *Kill Sledge *Kill the Aspect of Pain *Kill Slarg the Behemoth Dungeons *Clear the Hell Rift Events *Break the curse on The Cursed Chapel *Break the curse on The Cursed Dais Act V Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Adria *Kill Bari Hattar *Kill Burrask the Tunneler *Kill Malthael *Kill Targerious *Kill Urzael *Kill Captain Gerber *Kill Hedros Dungeons Events *Complete "The Rebellious Rabble" References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III